This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines may include a starter that initially powers rotation of the crankshaft during engine-start conditions. The initial starting event may produce a torque reversal that is noticeable by a driver. In hybrid start-stop systems, the engine may experience numerous starting and stopping events, providing numerous engine-off and engine-on transitions that may impact vehicle drivability.